


Death's Granddaughter

by little_nightmare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, F/M, M/M, Uncle Sam, grandfather death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean adopts a little girl who happens to be....the granddaughter of Death himself. Destiel, Daddy Dean and Cas. Uncle Sam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Granddaughter

12 year old Mary Winchester was puttering around the kitchen trying to figure out something to eat since her daddies and uncle were out. Not finding anything she wanted she ran to the library in their ultra super secret hide out, as she likes to call it, and see if she could find a cookbook of sorts. Unfortunately she is on her tippy-toes trying to look over the second shelf. Her tiny hands aren’t helping much either when she desperately grasps onto nothing but air. Her feet start to wobble and her knees give out from under her as she collapse, but not without taking a book with her. Dust litters the floor around her as she starts to violently hack out the dust from her lungs. Her bright blue eyes search for the book she grabbed and quickly scrambled to get it before anything else happened. Mary took the ridiculously big book and lifted it onto the table. She then proceeded to hop onto the chair, while standing on the chair, opens up the book. It was a cookbook on different types of sweets! She looked around and a marked page caught her eye. it was a recipe for summoning an apple pie!!!....wait what? She looked at the recipe again and what do you know. It shows you how to make an apple pie! Her daddy loves pie! She decides to make the pie, not bothering to read the rest of the warnings. 

She ran over the pantry and grabbed the flour and sugar. Mary went to the refrigerator and grabbed the rest of the ingredients. Pulling out the mixer, struggling beyond belief but she got it, and measuring cups she looked at the recipe and mixed everything like it said. Of course she and the floor was bathed in the white powder, but she didn’t care. She knew her papa would zap it clean like he normally does. She zoomed around the room and found the apples her uncle hid from her and started to carefully cut them. Unfortunately she cut herself and a drop of blood went on the apple, but she didn't notice. She gathered her apples and put them in a pan and added sugar, water and cinnamon to the pot and put the stove on. Careful not to burn her dress her daddy gave her. She was too busy to notice that a couple more drops of her blood went into the mixture as the sauce started to caramelized the apples. Once that was finished she took the pot with her little gloved hands, and poured the apples into the pie crust, she then opened the lower oven, which was the only one she could reach, and placed it into the oven while putting the timer on. Once she finished all that she grabbed some plates and glasses and started to set the table so her family could enjoy her homemade pie. The timer went off and she hurried to the oven. After opening it the sweet smell filled her nose and her mouth started to water with delight.

It was beautiful! The pie was perfect! She pulled it out of the oven and placed the pie on the table before noticing a old man sitting in one of the chairs. She screeched and scrambled back into the oven, burning herself on the glass door. She yelped and held her hand to her chest, starting to cry calling out to her daddies. The old man got up quickly and walked over to the scared young girl. He picked her up and walked over to the sink where she was violently moving and screaming at him to let her go. Suddenly her hand wasn’t burning anymore, but under the water that the old man turned on for her. She blushed brightly and softly thanked the man. He smiled at her and placed her back onto the chair. He then tried to do something but obviously couldn’t and he scrunched up his face while looking curiously at the young girl.

“Would you like a piece of pie??” she asked out of the blue.

He continued to look at her in confusion when his eyes widen with realization and something else she couldn’t put her finger on.

“I would love to have a slice, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not! I need to know if it tastes good!” she exclaimed.

She ran over to grab a knife and to get the milk in the fridge. She slowly started to cut the slice when a hand grabbed her wrist. Startled she looked up at the old man. she noticed that he was wearing a black suit and tie with a black overcoat like her papa wears all the time and his hair was slicked back.

“My dear it seems you are bleeding. Did you perhaps cut yourself while cutting the apples?”

She looked at her hand and noticed that indeed she was bleeding. 

“I think so... I don’t really remember....I was too busy trying to make it for my daddy.”

He smile and went over to there cupboards to look for the first aid kit and pulled out a small pink band-aid, putting it on her finger after rubbing some medicine on the cut. She gave him a big toothy smile and picked up the knife to cut out a slice for the kind gentleman. She then cut her self a slice and poured themselves a glass of milk. She happily munched on her pie while the old man was savoring every bite. Mary heard the door to the hideout opening and voices were filling the air. soon enough her father and uncle came walking in but skidded to a complete stop. 

“Daddies!!!! Uncle Sam!!!!” she exclaimed

“Hello Dean, Samuel, Castiel.” Death nodded politely while taking a bite out of his pie.


End file.
